full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake's Relationships
<Jake Jackson Avatar Team Lynn Ambers Lynn cares a lot for Jake, not because he’s in need to change, but because he never gives up on her or leaves her behind. Because of this, Lynn has a lot of affection towards him; at first as her friend, but after the change and slowly on it grows like a wildfire. Lynn doesn’t really seem to mind accientally or allowing Jake to see her naked… much to his own embarrssment, with or without her bikini. She values him more than he realizes, as she becomes emotionally hurt when she realizes it was her fault that made him into an Elemental and for that was kicked out. When they meet again, bringing Sofia with her, and staying the night at Vivien’s, she apologizes to him… and would end what shackle she has over him by not being his friend anymore if that’s what he wanted. Though he doesn’t want that, as he confesses to her that Vivien explained that Lynn had asked her if there was a way to make him normal again, in that he deserved a normal life. He comes to the realization that there’s no going back to normal, or if there was anything normal at all. He embraces her from behind, saying that he doesn’t want her to feel like she has to carry such a burden on her, and still wants to be around her. The two reconcile, as their bond grew stronger from that moment. Then after ----, Lynn falls madly in love with Jake and attempts to keep him away from the other girls who have or may have grown affections for him. This includes but not limited to ------. Ryle Stone Ryle is Jake’s first male friend. Ever. Mostly due to the fact that his parents homeschooled him during his kindergarten years. Though the state had to let Jake be schooled normally, and his parents couldn’t do a thing to ostracize him from the rest of the school, so it was bound that he and Jake would meet. Though at times, he wished that Ryle would clean his act; though in his case, literally and metaphorically. He really hates Ryle’s impulsiveness and immaturity. It drives him nuts how Ryle acts at things before thinking it all through, stating that one day he’s gonna get somebody killed. He makes it clear that his impulsiveness is his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness to which anyone could exploit. But he arguably agrees that Ryle’s determination is an impressive feet, as well as his gun-ho attitude. In truth, he’s always there to leap into action to help out when need be. He admires Ryle in that he holds them all together, showing that he cares much about all his friends. And that he envies Ryle’s gun-ho nature in being a hero. He also witnesses a new side of Ryle when Kimberly steps into the picture. Seeing his self-sacrifice and his need to protect her when she’s captured and in danger. Sofia Brezania Kuroku Tophie Beifonster Category:Relationships